memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Captured by Mirror Kira
(Bajoran space, wormhole edge) Space station Deep Space 9 is sitting proudly as two Sovereign-class starships are sitting next to the space station at the docking facilities. Captain's log stardate 6600.6, the Enterprise is docked at space station Deep Space 9 along with the Intrepid after handling a dispute between a Bajoran freighter and a Cardassian battle cruiser, we're currently having some drills in the Hub and hopefully nothing bad is gonna happen. (Hub) The klaxons are sounding as officers are scambling to their consoles as Captain Ro comes out of her office. Report Captain Ro says as she looks at Commander Nog. He looks up from his console. One Cardassian warship off the port bow ma'am her weapons are on hot standby and locked on to us Commander Nog says as he looks at Captain Ro. She then goes to the big table in the middle. Open a channel all hailing signals Captain Ro says as she looks at the screen. Nog nods at her. Cardassian warship this is Captain Ro of the space station Deep Space 9 you will deactivate your weapons and go back to Cardassian space if you don't respond we'll be force to take action Captain Ro says as she looks at the viewer. Captain Martin and Admiral Kira are watching from the sidelines. Typhuss is this what I had to go through when I was given command of the Enterprise? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. Yeah says Typhuss as he looks at John. They watched the drill as it ends as Admiral Kira looks at Ro with the padd giving her a score for her command ability and the crew responding to it. Great job Ro says Typhuss as he walks over to Ro. Thanks Admiral Captain Ro says as she smiles about what the Admiral said. Then Kira comes up the lift wearing a different outfit and walks down to the table as Typhuss is surprised by the new look. Kira what the hell are you wearing says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She smiles. Don't you like it I just wanna put something on nice Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at John in confusion then Kira points a Bajoran disruptor at him. Admiral Captain Ro says as she sees the weapon. A security guard pulls out his phaser but Kira shot and killed him with the disruptor as officers try to go and get her but Typhuss looks at them all. Intendant Kira, its been four years since I last saw you, let me guess you want to capture me says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. She smiles as she grabs him and then removes the combadge from his uniform. Let's go Typhuss Intendant Kira says as she escorts Typhuss to the transporter. John goes for a phaser but its shot out of his hand by Intendant Kira. She looks at him. Don't do that again Intendant Kira says as she inputs the commands into the transporter console as she runs the multidimensional transporter device over it. Ro is about to order Nog to lock her out when a beam hits his console causing it to erupt in a shower of sparks, as the cooridnates are inputted and they both get on the pad, she taps a button on the transporter device and they beam away to the mirror universe. (Mirror universe, Tantok Nor) Both Typhuss and Intendant Kira beam in as Cardassian soldiers grabbed him on both sides of his arms. I'm gonna get my revenge against you one way or another Intendant Kira says as she looks at him. You think my counterpart loved you, he was your boy toy, your lover I just helped him see the light in joining the Galactic Commonwealth and he's happy with Helen Magnus says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira.